Automatic Reaction
by Procrasti-Reader
Summary: It's near the end of seventh year, and Lily can't seem to get enough of James. But what happens when Sirius wants to test Lily's feelings? LilyJames


**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to JKR (except for the basic plot-line)**

It was a sunny afternoon in May at Hogwarts, and everyone was outside relaxing and enjoying the comforting heat. That is, everyone except for Lily Evans. Lily had just finished Arithmancy class and was now searching the castle hastily and desperately, as if her life depended on reaching her goal.

Lily had already checked every place she could think of, when she hit her head.

"Of course! Only a silly sod like me would not check outside where everyone is! Too much Sirius must be affecting my brain cells."

She burst through the doors onto the grounds and continued her search once again. There were way too many students. She turned around desperately, hoping to perhaps catch a glimpse of black, and then she finally saw what she was looking for.

James. The boy with the messy, black hair that wouldn't stay flat and those adorable hazel eyes. One look at his face, and that was all it took. She ran towards him at great speed, not caring who she knocked over and not hearing the cries of 'Hey! Watch where you're going!' She had to get to her goal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter had been having an exhausting day. He was glad that right now, he was sitting up against the beech tree with his best friends, resting. His eyes were closed, and the feeling of the sun on his skin was relaxing.

Suddenly, he heard a few thumps and a few cries of angry students, and opened his eyes. He caught a flash of red and before he knew what was happening, he was knocked to the ground and a girl's lips were on his. '_Lily', _he thought with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. How he could have survived the whole day without this, he did not know.

She ran a hand through his hair, making it messier, all the while, her lips still on his. James had thought of stopping to spare his friends the sight, but all thought fled his mind when Lily opened her mouth. He had just begun to mimic her actions when suddenly his beautiful girl was yanked out of his arms.

"Sirius! What did you do that for?" James said, angry at him for pulling her away.

"You do know there are young ones about, don't you?" added Remus, although he did have amusement written clearly on his face.

Lily looked ashamed of herself.

"I guess I just couldn't help myself. I see his face, and I kiss him. It is an automatic reaction!"

That earned a hearty chuckle from Sirius. Suddenly, his face went blank, and James knew that wasn't a good sign, because when Sirius's face goes blank, it means he is thinking. When Sirius is thinking, it means something is going to happen.

James knew his notion was correct because there were looks of apprehension on the faces of Lily, Remus, and Peter as well.

There was a long silence.

"So it's his face, eh?" Sirius suddenly exclaimed.

"What's his face?"

"The reason you are going out with him!"

Lily gawked at him.

"That is absolutely ridiculous! I love him, that's why!"

"That's right! And I love her too!" added James.

"But how are we to know for sure?"

James was starting to get angry. How could Sirius suggest that his Lily would fake loving him? He looked in Lily's direction, hoping to get reassurance, but all she was showing right now on her face was also frustration and anger toward Sirius. All James could do right now was to glower at Sirius. Sirius, catching the look in both Lily and James's eyes, was starting to get a bit nervous. Remus also noticed this.

"Now, now, Padfoot, we all know that her feelings are genuine. There is no need to question them."

Sirius and Remus were now staring at each other, and James thought that it looked as if they were having a silent conversation. Perhaps they were, because a moment later, Sirius sat down.

"Fine. I won't ever _question_ Lily ever again on her feelings for James. Happy?"

Lily looked satisfied with his answer, so she returned to James and cuddled up to him. But James couldn't rid a certain feeling that Sirius was up to something.

Then, Lily started kissing his face, and all suspicions disappeared.

**A/N: This is my first story. Please R&R! btw… the next chapter will probably be longer than this one… and also, this story won't be a really long one.**


End file.
